It's The Way You Do The Things You Do
by Pwallabeway
Summary: Bella Swan has been known to walk around and act like another one of the boys. But as things in her life are slowly changing, along with her beliefs in love, she decides it's time for a little change. AH/OOC/Rated M for sours, eventually. Canon couples.
1. Summary

**Full Summary:**

"Why would you do that?" he asked me. His voice made me feel stupid. "because. I actually want to look like a girl, dick head." I snapped back. Bella Swan has been known to walk around and act like another one of the boys. But as she slowly realizes that she's in love with one of her best friend's, she decides that it's time for a little change... But will an Ex-boyfriend be the only one falling for her? Or will her new and Improved girl ways charm or confuse everyone? **ALL HUMAN. OOC. Rated M for Language and Citrusy moments. REDONE.**

***DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE SO WE CAN GET A NEW NAME FOR THIS.**

**I'm not updating until we have a new name. Because one of the boys is really overused, and I just don't really like it.**

**SO GO GO GO.**

**Posting the Prologue next..**

**I'll Update on Monday's and Friday's.**


	2. Prologue

**Do The Poll On My profile For a new Name. **

**Prologue.**

Moving to a new neighborhood was uncomfortable. It was itchy, and gross, and ugly. Kind of like the Christmas sweaters Grandma Ann Knits me and Emmett every winter. I rode in his jeep, not even daring to say a word. From the glances I shot his way occasionally it looked like he was fuming. And I knew he was. The anger rolled off in waves and it was making the car stuffy and hot.

"Em... I think that was it." I commented quietly when we passed 2309. _2309._ our new home. Emmett Didn't say a word as he turned around and drove back to the white house and just parked in the drive way. We sat there for a while, and I listened to him breathe. It was a few Minutes before he spoke. "Edward and Jasper will be here tomorrow. You might want to go pick the biggest room before they do." he said. And he was back. I smiled and just looked over at my brother. He had my smile on. The one that reached his ears and showed the dimples he's had since birth. I've claimed that smile ever since the first day he pointed it in my direction. I was seven and he was nine. I got pushed down in the dirt and he beat up the boy who did it. He grabbed my chubby hand and helped me up, smiling at me and telling me it was okay.

I've never seen him point that smile at anyone except for Rose and I. "alright. Are you sure you don't want the biggest room? You are pretty huge.." I teased.

He laughed and opened his door. I was mostly glad that My brother was back. I didn't want him to regret leaving anymore.

"Alright Belly Button. Are you ready to move on and start anew?" he asked me. I giggled and handed him his bags.

"You Better Believe it.."

**-AND END-**

**So. I just decided to get the fuck off of my lazy ass and re-write this. I'm sorry for being such a lazy bitch. But I'm Back now! **

**Please review. **

**I'll update this on Monday's and Friday's. **

**So REVIEW AND EXPECT A BRAND SPAKIN NEW CHAPTER THIS FRIDAY.**

**I don't like the name of this story. I'm not updating till we have a new name.**

**THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO AND VOTE SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THIS BEAUT.**


	3. Chapter 1: Three Weeks

**Short A/n: **I'm not going to explain why I was gone, long story short I was in the hospital for severe manic depression, now I'm getting better, not quite better, but I've definitely put another notch in the belt to happiness. Wish me luck.

Onward.

**Chapter one: Three Weeks.**

_Song: Breakeven-The Script._

**Emmett POV. Six weeks after the move.**

"Bella! Your ass down here now!" I wasn't quite sure what to do here. I wasn't a father, nor would I probably _ever_ have kids. But on to the point. We had only been here for six weeks and I was already getting calls._ "Yes. Is this Bella Swans father?"_

"_Brother. Why?"_

"_Can I speak to a parent please?"_

"_I'm her legal guardian."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm concerned that Bella won't catch up to the rest of her peers. She is falling behind, goofing off in class, very rowdy, and sometimes hard to control. Is there a history of ADD or ADHD in the family?" she sounded accusatory._

"_No. But you know they have these weird things nowadays called teenage hormones. Is she failing?" straight to the point. _

"_Yes." she sounded annoyed._

"_Okay. I'll take care of it." and I hung up the phone._

Did Bella honestly think I would let her get away with fucking up her grades? She's number three in her class, historian. Well, she _was_ at Forks High. But now? At this small 300 kid Seattle school she decides to fuck around? Not on my watch. She slumped down the stairs and had this tiny smile on her face. It wasn't condescending. No. It was worried. She knew what was going on.

"Isabella Marie Elizabeth Swan. If you think, for one god damn minute that I'm going to let you get away with this, you are in for a huge surprise." the anger in my voice shocked me a little, but I didn't let it pull down my I-Mean-Business demeanor.

She giggled. "You sounded like _dad_ for a minute there, Em. You should cut back on the parenting novels, I think you'll start knitting me sweaters and socks next." she started towards the kitchen and I quickly blocked her way. This wasn't funny, and I sure as hell wasn't letting it go. I WOULD prove mom and dad wrong whether I died doing it or not.

"Does it look like I'm laughing." I commented in a fiery tone. _Shit, _man. I think I'm scaring my_self._

"Em-"

"Not one word. You're going to apologize to your teacher, you're going to get your work turned in on time, and you ARE going to graduate, is that clear young lady? If I get ONE more phone call, you're grounded for a month.." this was kind of interesting.

"You're not my dad.." at first I didn't think I had heard her right.

"What did you just say?" I turned, right as she got the look in her eyes I was very familiar with. She was not only hurt, but shocked and pissed to no end that I hadn't let her explain herself.

"I said, You. Are. Not. My. Father. Hop off..."

"Bella. I don't think you understand the authority I have over you right now. Do you WANT to go back home to mom?"

That shut her up. "I didn't fucking think so. Why have you been acting like this? It's not the first time I have gotten a call like that! I'm not a father, what do you expect me too do? I'm running on empty experiences here, Bells.."

Her eyes glistened, and I instantly felt like a dick. "Oh Bells. I'm sorry.." I grabbed her into a hug. We never had fights like this.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I promise you won't ever get another call from them again."

I let go of the big breath I had been holding. That went...well.

**Third person POV.**

And that's what Bella did. She stayed in Seattle high her senior year, and graduated third in her class. She wasn't historian, but she WAS 'Most Likely to Be Successful.' The Year's passed, and now they live in the same house, Bella 23, Emmett 25, Jasper 24, Edward 23. Alice and Rosalie both 24. The family had been through ups and downs, and that's exactly what family's did, Jasper thought, while the group huddled around a, well, not so friendly game of Bullshit.

**Jasper POV.**

"Bull-fucking-shit. Your poker face has really turned to crud, Alice.." Rose stuffed the foot in her mouth when Alice turned over her three ace's.

"That's my baby girl." I squeezed Alice as I said the comment, kissing my girl on the lips. We had been together ever since high school. Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett and I being a close family from the start. Rosalie just joined us last year, and it already feels like she's been with us for the longest time.

"Jazz, Your turn." Alice sprang from my lap, hiding her cards from me and smiling. "Alright." I was two's. Shit, I had no twos...

"One two." I said, placing a king down on top of the stack. Bella slapped down a three before Edward could call my bluff. He slapped all four two's down on the counter.

"You fucking dick. Bella I told you too wait, and then we could have won!"

Bella shrugged. "just a game." and got up. Guess that was over just as it had started. Emmett had an odd look on his face.

"What's going on..?"

"Mom and Dad tried to contact Bella today. She's still shaken up about it. They completely skip over her birthday and then have the nerve to call asking for money.." Emmett had that same 'Touch my little sister and die' look on his face. I sighed.

"doesn't this happen every year? You'd think she'd be used to it.." and as I said it I regretted my rude comment. "you know what I mean.." I stammered. "I'm just worried about her." my voice was serious now. Everyone was worried about Bella. She was the strongest person we've ever had the pleasure of having contact with.

She got into these funks about once every three months. And that was only when her mom called down begging for money to 'pay off rent,' AKA get high.

It was enough that her mom shoved her out on her ass to live with her brother, then a sophomore in college. But he had done a damn good job of raising her. He was now a senior in college, and Bella was a sophomore. It was almost the end of the year. Emmett had already ordered and sized his cap and gown, and the rest of us got ready to be juniors, or seniors. I was technically supposed to be graduating, but I was in for another year of med school.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go talk to her." he ran up to her room.

"Jazzy..." I turned around, and Alice stood there with that evil little gleam in her eye.

"Fuck yes.." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, running to our room.

"Oh jazz.. you've always been over excited..."

"Whatever, come here baby.."

**Bella POV**

"Yes, Emmett I understand. I'm just tired, can I go to bed?"

He was grilling me about not getting too upset about our stupid mother. I was tired of these stupid talks, and my stupid crying, and my stupid clothes, and I'm tired of my stupid life. He finally left, only after promising that things would get better. I sat in my bed for a solid, silent minute before there was a soft knocking, and then my door creaked open.

"Bella..?"

"What Rose."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

she sat down next to me and tried to pry the pillow from out of my hands. I prayed that if I smashed it to my face hard enough, I would become a part of it, and become the soft fabric of purple silk. My bed was the best thing about this stupid room. But right now I didn't even want to think about that. I shoved the pillow into my face harder.

"Bella. This isn't going to make you disappear."

"I know, Rose. But I hate it when she does this too me. You know what she said this time? She said, _'You still sportin' the dyke look?'_, I mean, who the fuck says that to someone ya'know? Why can't I wear basketball shorts and Emmett's t-shirts in the comfort of my own home..."

"Well. I would agree if you JUST did it inside of the comfort of your own home. But you tried to go to the movies with it. And of course THAT didn't happen.."

"I think I want a makeover."

"that can happen.." she said excitedly. I knew what she wanted.

I sighed. "Rosalie. Will you and Alice please give me a makeover so I can get a nice hot lumberjack husband and become a lumber wife who lives in the gardens most of the time writing and gardening while my husband chops my wood?"

"Ooh, that sounded kinky..."

"ROSE."

"Alright, Alright, of course I will. But you can't just have it for one day and then want to take it all back. Give it at least three weeks. Three weeks and if you still don't like being a girl, I _personally _will give you Emmett's shirts." she rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Get ready to lose." Rose challenged.

"You bet your ass I'm going to win.."

"Whatever." Rose said in an airy tone, and then the subject was changed and I felt comfortable again. What the fuck did I just get myself into...

**End of chapter one.**

**Alright. So give me feedback, tell me how much of a faggot person I am for promising updates and then getting sicker into my depression or something like that. No I'm just kidding I love you guys. Maybe I can write a fanfic about my depression, and hospital experiences. Dude, it would be factual. Anyway. Beddy-bye time. His, heart, my heart and none other.**

**Peace, love, and hot lumberjacks. **

**Sleep tight loves.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write, and when I write you guys get happy and review what I write, and then I get happy again. The circle of life. Eat it up. And do with it as you please. 3**

**alright. I'm really off now. **


	4. Chapter 2: Heavy In Your Arms

**Authors note: **Hello there. I'm terribly sorry about not updating, my excuse is down there. On the OTHER authors note. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you review. Because i'm not updating until I have some feedback. This is not a threat, for I could never give up on this story. So please, review and give me input for later chapters, give me thoughts and where you think this should go. I will take the advice with open arms.

**Chapter Two: Heavy in your arms.**

**Chapter Song: Everything I ask for-The Maine**

**Bella POV.**

Little children screaming.

That beautiful noise is what I wake up to every Friday, when we take the orphanage kids to the zoo. Jasper's father built the orphanage from the ground up. At first, this was a punishment. Take little screaming kids too the zoo. Then it was a chore, Cleaning scraped knees, drying tears. Now it's a pleasure. The same little kids that we've grown close to, the kids that we love.

"Momma." A little girl pushed my eyelids up, trying to get me to open my eyes. I saw a blurry version if my little Lydia. She had taken accustom to calling me her Mother, my dark hair and brown eyes dangerously coming close to her mothers. But I was more a mother than she could ever be, selling Lydia for drugs, and smoking pot while Lydia was in her stomach. Lydia was born with drugs in her system, causing her to be premature. She was much much smaller than the other children, extremely healthy, her asthma in check and a smile on her face. I moved her fingers away and picked her up, placing her on the bed next to me. "Did Emmett make you pancakes?"

"dere' cookin." she said in her wispy little baby voice. I smiled at her as she played with a piece of my hair. "Are you ready to go see the giraffes?" that got her attention. She perked up with a smile and talked on and on about how the giraffes were her favorite. For a 4 year old, she was _damn_ smart. "Alright, Let's go." I got up, slipped on some jeans and just left the shirt I had on, but put on my bra underneath it.

"Pretty.." Lydia pointed.

"What baby?"

"Pretty!" she squealed. She was pointing to my bra. I laughed, "this?"

she nodded. "Thank you love. Do you want to try it on?" she squealed with happiness. I put the lacy sky blue colored bra over her little arms and buckled it on the very last clasp. It still looked insanely big on her, because I was a 36 C. Alice Walked in and started laughing at the site of Lydia in my bra. "Model it for auntie Alice" I said to her. Her stubby little legs walked up and down the space between me and Alice, and we couldn't help our laughter from escaping. "FABULOUS, FABULOUS" Alice shouted happily. "Now put that on so we can leave." she instructed.

I rolled my eyes but put my bra on nonetheless. An hour later the kids were fed and we were on the way to the zoo. It was particularly chilly on this Friday morning. It smelled like morning rain, and it made me feel calm, content. We spent half the day looking at zebra's, lions, monkeys, and most importantly the giraffes. Three hours later found us back at the car's and every little kid whining about having to pee, having a stomachache, being hungry. Emmett boomed over them all, "WHO HAD FUN?" and all of them, even little Lydia half asleep on my shoulder lifted her head up to scream a 'yeah!'

"You are so heavy baby girl."

"I'll take her." Edward held out his hands, asking permission, not only from Lydia but from me. I shrugged and looked at Lydia, who was looking at me.

"Come on little one. I don't bite" that made her giggle, and she flung her arms out, wiggling her hands.  
"I think she like's me." he said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"She's tired and delusional."

"I don't think so, I just don't think so." He boasted.

"Whatever." I smiled. He had the glimmer in his eyes as he held Lydia, The I'm-Willing-to-Be-A-Father glimmer. At that moment I realized that he _would_ be an amazing father. I looked from his eyes, to his excellent jaw structure, to his chest, to his-

"Bella!" my head popped up and Emmett handed a paper cone to me. It was filled to the top with popcorn, and Lydia's name was scribbled on it.

"You want some popcorn baby girl?" she nodded and took a fist full, half of it spilling onto Edward's shirt. But he didn't mind, and I found myself liking that. And then I realized what I was doing. No way..

"What?"

I looked up and Edward was looking at me, a confused expression on his usually smooth features.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'No way' and then kind of let out a long breathe..."

"Oh...Nothing.."

he looked at me with an odd look in his eyes but then turned his attention to Lydia. Thank god, because I needed to contemplate this. I think he's cute. It's more of a 'I really want to fuck him and then leave' kind of thing, because love is a waste of time, and honestly no one really fall's in love. Love isn't existing... I sighed and looked over at Alice. She had already been staring at us, and when she caught me looking, she didn't even look away, she just raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged. Because honestly I didn't know.

"That was tiring in so many ways..." I fell down on my bed two hours later after every kid was in their beds at the orphanage and seven books were read to them.

"Yeah. I loved how Lydia wanted you AND Edward to read to her. It kind of looked like you guys were a little family..."

"I know that tone..."

"Well..."

"No Alice.."

"But-!"

"NO Alice.."

"I was just!-"

"NO ALICE..."

"Fine. But your ass will regret it. Now I made three appointments for the spa tomorrow. Me you and Rose, and Then we're going shopping for your new wardrobe, and then-"

I just tuned her out as I snoozed.

"Bella!" Alice jumped on me and I looked at the clock. Asleep for exactly an hour. Success. That's just how long Alice could go on talking without noticing I was asleep.

"I'm Listening."  
"No you weren't. Because I left the room 12 hours ago. And I'm waking you up for our spa appointments. Too bad you didn't finish listening. I was going to tell you what Edward said about you..." She sneaked a glance my way and I just looked at the clock again. 9:43am.

Hmm. I must not have caught the 'am' part..

"Oh."

"Yeah. So do you wanna know what Edward said about you...?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm telling you anyway. After you went to bed I went downstairs and told the boys about our little project. AKA make Bella a girl. And Edward said, 'Hmm. That could be nice.' and smiled..."

"Alice that mean's absolutely nothing.."

"It means, 'Hmm. Maybe she could be datable'.."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I got up and changed shirts before walking out the door.

"Now, Nothing TOO sexy. Just sexy enough."

Alice picked out several tops that were extremely low cut. I sighed as she shoved several things in my hands. "Go try them on" She commanded.

An hour later found us in the lingerie section. "Rose, I just don't need all of this lingerie. I probably won't even wear it all..."

"Edward will see it on you."

"No, he won't."

"Alright, Some random hot stranger."

"Not even close."

"Whatever.. Just take it dammit. And trust me" She smiled a small mischievous smile that made the hair on the back of my neck rise. They were planning something.

"I don't want any part of what you and Alice are planning Rose."

"Yeah yeah same song and dance. Just try this on." she handed me a small lacy getup and as I realized what it was, the color drained from my face.

"This is ridiculous."

"Just do it. You have to model it for us.."

"The fuck I will.. I would never wear this."

"Ah. But you WILL wear it, Because I said so.. Now go."

I mumbled a few curses and something about this being too embarrassing for words before I shoveled off to the dressing room.

Several hours later we were headed to the car, and I was all dolled up. The sun was setting, and it was finally starting to cool down. As we reached the car, I saw my reflection in the dark window. I was...definitely different.

"You like what you see?" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. Her tinkling laugh put a smile on my face. "Yes, I definitely look better..."

"You were always pretty. You just look girly now. Let's get to the salon for your wax."

"Wax?"

"Mhmm. Bikini wax."

I have no idea what that means, But by the looks on their faces, I wasn't liking it too much.

–

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. YOU BITCHES DO THIS SHIT EVERY DAY, I JUST. I DON'T UNDERSTAND..." I wobbled over to the counter, making large exaggerated gestures, and my legs so far apart I probably looked like a penguin or something.

"Not every day. Just every week, The earliest is every three days."

"Shit, I just can't walk. Give me that soothing cream stuff..." Alice handed me a bottle of cream before heading back to the room herself. I went in the other direction towards the bathroom. After adding a shit load of the soothing cream that smelled like vanilla icing for some odd reason, I headed up front, feeling slightly numb. Alice had just walked out of the room, walking normally.

"Did they use the cream on you?"

"No. I'm just used to it."

"What the fuck"

"Let's go. We still have to get you home to the boys, and I've already gotten several texts asking about where we are."

"Rose aren't you getting waxed?"

"I did yesterday."

"Crazy ass bitches."

"Just wait until next time." Alice said. I groaned at the twinkling look in her eyes.

**-end of chapter two-**

so this chapter kind of wrote itself. And I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I haven't had access to a computer in a few weeks, so I'm very, very sorry about that.

Anyway, REVIEW. PLEASE, because reviews not ONLY put me in the mood to write, they give me input on where to take the story. So be generous and review and the chapter will come faster.


	5. Chapter 3: My Beautiful Rescue

**I NEED NEED A BETA. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. **

**All clothes mentioned can be found here: **http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=1665731

**A/n: alright babies. I don't really like this chapter, but it get's the job done, it's more of an informative chapter than anything. Again, it get's what needs to be said out. Next update will be next Wednesday or Thursday. Enjoy kiddies. **

**Onward. **

**Chapter 3: My Beautiful Rescue**

**Bella POV**

"Guys, I don't think I can do this..."

"Bella are you ALREADY having second fucking thoughts." Alice spun around and turned the fierce glare on me.

"No, it's just-"

"Good. Now. They're going to love you, you're the same old Bella just..Girly."

"Plus, You look fucking hot as hell..."

"Right..." I chewed on my bottom lip as I contemplated this. I let Rose and Alice pick my 'debut' outfit, as they called it.

"Rose what the fuck are you doing..?"

"Updating my Twitter. Alright I'm done. Let's go!"

As I stepped out of the car I looked down at my attire. I had on a cute strapless floral dress that went mid thigh, black gladiators, and a black cardigan over the dress. I actually felt pretty. My hair had the I-just-got-out-of-bed-with-a-sex-god kind of look. Alice and Rose are good at what they do, and this I know.

"Okay. Ready?" Alice looked at me expectantly as I let out a big breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Alright." she opened the door and shouted out to the boys. We heard thunderous footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"here we go.." I mumbled before the boy's were standing in front of us.

**Edward POV**

Alice, Bella, and Rose had been gone all day, and frankly, we were all getting antsy. We had to admit that Bella being transformed into a girly girl would more than likely be a fascinating experience for us all. Maybe she would even go out and get a boyfriend, and I wouldn't have to keep explaining to her the feelings of love. That girl was a rock, and when she believed something, nothing was changing her mind. Especially when it comes to love. That girl was so stubborn. Just like Emmett.

"Ugh, When are they going to get here. We've been waiting all day for fucks sake!" This was Jasper. I had a feeling he was more worried about Bella than excited for her. I mean, we were all worried. She had the same routine daily. Come home from work, eat, sleep, shower, sleep some more, and then she'd wake up at 4am and stare into the wall until her alarm clock went off. Rose and Alice sat with her for an entire week to witness this. Hopefully this would do her some good, we were pretty much all tired of seeing her so depressed. Before long, we started a game of Halo Reach, and not too soon heard Alice's tinkling laugh and her shouts for us to come down stairs. We all dropped our controllers and high-tailed It down the steps. I was pretty much shocked to damn pieces when I saw her. That, was definitely NOT our Bella. It looked as if she had sex hair. And that was a huge, huge turn on. I didn't exactly know why, but it was. The dress she was wearing did wonders for her legs. Her nicely fuckable, toned legs. Oh god, did I seriously just think that? Fuck, she looked hot. And I wasn't used to this. I was used to the Bella that played Halo, and Call of Duty. The Bella who could out-burp any one of us. The Bella who wore Emmett's shirts and some old pair of basketball shorts. But this Bella? This Bella I could stand for. She was so... Fuck. She was Fuck hot. Dare I say it, she was absolutely Fuck hot. I let my eyes wander all over her body, stopping a couple of times at her cleavage. God, she was gorgeous. She smiled shyly and I realized I had yet to say a word. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and finally spoke. "You look nice, Bella." Nice wasn't even covering half of it. I wanted to bend her over the couch and do some bad things with her, but in all honesty, I knew she never saw me like that. I would never be dating potential for Bella Swan. I was her best friend for fucks sake. I just sighed and smiled at her. Everyone was gushing about Bella's new look and how gorgeous she was when there was a knock on the door. Alice was the one to answer it, and when she did she squealed happily before jumping into someones arms.

"I'm SO happy you could make it!" Alice gushed before bringing none other than Jacob Black into the room. I let out a dejected sigh as Bella squealed just like Alice had before jumping into his arms as well and kissing him on the cheek. The whole evening was a bad one for me as I watched the only girl I could ever love flirt and flaunt with a man who had the opportunity to ruin my entire life. This is what got me into trouble. I needed to get Bella out of my head. I excused myself and walked into the other room to make a phone call. I sincerely hope that I don't regret this.

**Bella POV**

Jacob Black. He was here! Oh my god how I've missed this man. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek once more. Everyone was in the living room picking out movies as I sat on Jacob's lap and began peppering his face with kisses. He just laughed and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I've missed that." he commented, closing his eyes and kissing me again.

"I've probably missed it more. I've missed you so much.." I whispered. It still hurt to think about, but he quickly shushed me and caressed my thigh, kissing me once again. This time I just let him kiss the hell out of me, and before we had the time to deepen it, we heard somebody clear their throat behind us. It was Edward with another one of his sluts. That kind of hurt, although Jacob gripped me tighter and it made the pain sort of flush out of my system completely. My relationship with Jacob was complicated. It truly was. I had still yet to forgive him, and has still yet to forgive me. But it seemed like the past was the past, and to be honest just being close to him made me feel whole again.

Or maybe I was just fooling myself. Maybe he would leave again, like last time. I could only hope for the best. And as I stared at Edward and the hoe of the week, I smiled. Because everything was going to be alright now. And that I just knew.

"How are you Bella. You're looking mighty fine." the girl said as she gripped Edward's shirt and held him close.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I hadn't meant to be rude. She just rolled her eyes and looked at Edward.

"Bella. This is Kate. My girlfriend." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"and who is this.." she practically purred whilst looking at Jacob, who only kissed my cheek and brushed my hair back behind my ear. Such a good man for ignoring this little bitch.

"This is Jacob." I answered, not sure whether or not what we were.

"I'm her boyfriend...if that's alright with her." he looked absolutely adorable as he looked up at her through his lashes. She just kissed him hard and placed her forehead against his. It was so fabulous to have him back. She was practically bursting with happiness.

"Oh. Pity. Well. See you later then." Kate stalked off with Edward in tow, and I was kind of offended as Edward left. This was supposed to be a party. A Bella-just-got-hot-lets-have-fun party. Bitches.

"You still have me, baby" Jacob said, noticing my pained look. I just looked back at him and smiled as I kissed him.

"I know."

**There won't be many EPOV's but there will be quite a few in later chapters. Don't expect one in every chapter though. So what do you think. I need a beta. **

**anyway, this chapter may be shit, but like I've said before, it get's the job done. I need a beta. I'll continue to repeat myself until I get one. Okay thanks. **

**All clothes mentioned can be found here:** http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=1665731

**Now i saw another author do this, so i'm going to start doing it. i'm going to reccomend stories for you guys that i am urrently reading. **

**one that has most definately caught my eye, and is an amazing read is Parachute by KitsuShel.**

**there, that's my reccomendation of the week. the story is amazing, and definately has me interested. it captures everyone's hearts, and i love stories about real life possibilities. just check it out and see if you like it. she's an amazing writer, and her story is absolutely fabulous. **


	6. Chapter 4: Weekly Wax

**A/N; **REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER. Not much to say on this A/N, because I talk more at the bottom. Review for your preview.

I would also like to thank my WONDERFUL beta KWhitlockCullen. she is fabulous, and I love her. (:

Enjoy. (:

Chapter 4: Weekly Wax

**Third Person**

Bella swan sat on her bed, trying to hold back the tears. She had been ignoring the knocks on the door for about an hour now. She didn't want to humiliate herself further. She should have trusted her instinct when it came to Jacob. Because hearts had been broken far too many times, Bella had lost count. Jacob Black was now on his way to the airport, not a feeling of regret on his mind. He had left her a note. Granted, it only had a few lines scrawled in his chicken scratch of handwriting.

_Bella._

_I had to go. I'm sorry. _

_You probably hate me now._

_I'll write you._

_Sincerely, Jacob. _

Bella didn't understand what the note meant. Although, what she did know, is that he had humiliated her. She had been excited the couple of days they had been she really thought that he'd stay. However, she had been wrong. Once again…

And as the hours went by, she let her heart close off love. And she went back to her non-believing state. There was no love. And there never would be for her.

**Emmett POV**

"Honestly, I just want to rip his fucking balls off. He didn't even say goodbye. He left her a letter. A fucking LETTER, telling her goodbye. She won't even let the girls into her room…." Jasper just shook his head while he let me vent.

"After that week of her being happy, I really thought that he was going to pull through…"

"I know, Jazz. And I don't know what to do. I haven't had to deal with this kind of thing in a very long time. You know…" I began pacing around the living room nervously before I felt Rosie's hand on my bicep.

"Emmett. Just give her time. I'll go tell her that we're gong to dinner, and ask her if she wants to go. Okay?" I only nodded.

Please god, let her come with us. She's worrying me…

**Rose POV**

Walking up the stairs was a task. What with Alice at my feet and Jasper trailing up in front of me. Jacob had shocked us all. He wasn't really the person we had all grown up with anymore. None of us knew why he left, because she wouldn't let us read the letter. She wouldn't even open the door. It really made me want to just go get a screwdriver and take the door off, so that she had to talk to us. I knocked on her door softly, Jasper and Alice standing off to one side.

"Bella? We're going out to dinner. Will you _please _come with us?" I heard her lean against the door before she shocked us all. It opened slightly and I saw one puffy, red, tear filled eye. "No Rose. I don't want to. Can you please just leave me alone?" and then the door was shut again. I tried. Honestly, I was tired of trying. I jiggled the handle and realized it was unlocked. Before I opened it I held up a finger to them and barged in., she was lying on her stomach, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I let Alice in and then slammed and locked the door. I heard muffled curses from Jasper. Sorry Jasper. This is girl time. Bella didn't look up, but her shoulders DID stop shaking.

"Bella. I know that he hurt you. Again. But you can't lock us out forever. Fuck him. Because honestly, if he left again, he doesn't really deserve you. And that's the god honest truth. There is a shit load of other guys that would honestly kill just to be able to talk to you. And if you don't realize that soon, well we're just going to have to set up your old favorite dating site…." I sighed happily, as she sat up with a shocked expression on her face. There we go…

"Rose. I'm sorry. It's just..." a fresh new wave of tears. "Why does he always do this to me? Okay no, I'm done crying over this. I'm sorry. Ugh, I don't know."

"Well. Come to dinner with us, and we'll have fun and get your mind off it. Plus it's time for your weekly waxing... that will most definitely get your mind off of it."

**BPOV**

The waxing definitely did get my mind off of THAT pain and on to something else.

"WHAT THE FUCK THIS HURTS EVEN WORSE THAN THE FIRST TIME…" I cringed as she pulled another strip of hot wax off my goods.

"You silly girl. It's not that bad..." Alice laughed and held my hand tighter.

After the wax we went home and started watching 'Stranger than Fiction'

It was a funny movie, but a small tick still bugged the back of my mind.

_Turn the lights down low_

_And let the DJ go_

_Until the speakers blow_

"Is that…"

"Yes"

"That's Jacob's ringtone."

"I'm aware."

"Well aren't you going to answer it and ask him about that fucking letter?" I had let Alice and Rose read it. But no one else.

"No. I'm ignoring him altogether."

"Good idea." I turned to see Edward in the kitchen, tossing an apple up in the air.

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a sigh.

The phone finally stopped ringing. "Fucking finally." Alice let out a loud sigh, mimicking mine. I only nodded, ignoring Edward completely.

"Tomorrow we're going to the orphanage again. We have to get up at 7:30." And with that, Edward was gone.

I would get to see my Lydia.

Everything was all right. Because I still had my family, and my little Lydia.

**A/N: OKAY CHICKIES. Ma'dears. Little hens to my momma hen. **

***cough* I'm done now. **

**Anyway. This is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper short. Like krobstins (pronounced KRAWB-STIN) peen. Lol. Peen. **

**JK RPATZ HAS A HUGE PEEN.**

**Nicole. How would you know? **

***sneaks a glance to the left and whistles***

**Rule #34; If it exists, there is porn of it.**

**ANYWAY KIDDIES. REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Peace, Love, and Hot Lumberjacks. 3**

**-Nicole. **

**Do you know the power of reviews? Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy guess what happens? I get inspired. And when I get inspired, I write these wonderful chapters for you. And when you read and review, you get previews of these wonderful chapters. WONDER-MOUS. Wondermous.**

**Reviews can cure cancer. Not proven yet…. But we have people working on it…**


	7. Chapter 5: Sensible Heart

**A/N: HELLO LOVELIES. I'm going to cut straight to the point here and say that I'm sorry. Doesn't really mean anything, but I'm going to keep my promise this time. I'm not going to spew off words like I'll do better, and more updates soon, and I'm so sorry, and shit like that because you won't believe me. I'll just have to show you. (;**

**Onward, Enjoy. Something or other.**

**Chapter 5: Sensible Heart**

**Bella POV**

"Lolli'" Lydia reached on her little tippy toes for the strawberry lollipop I had in my hands.  
"After you finish your fries, baby." she stomped her foot and clung to Edwards leg.  
"Lolli'" she pouted to him, pointing towards my hand.  
He looked at her and then me, then at the lollipop.  
"Fries first, Darlin'" she whined and picked up a fry, thoroughly looking it over before shoving it into her mouth. I laughed loudly as her eyes widened and she grabbed a handful and tried to shove them in her mouth.

"You see? I told you she would love them… didn't I baby?" I smoothed her hair down as she nodded and dipped one in ketchup.

"Are you going to try your nuggets?" Edward asked as he scooted them towards her. She had an odd look on her face before she picked one up and dunked it in her ketchup. As she took a bite her face lit up and she shoved the rest in her mouth.

"I can't believe that she's never had McDonalds." I shuddered. McDonalds was fabulous. Everyone needed to have it at least once in their lifetime.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah well. Mrs. Whitlock believes in good ole' home cookin'"

"Thaaaaat's right. How is Mamma Whitlock? Haven't seen her in a while." Mrs. Whitlock was a beautiful woman. She had that sort of classic beauty too her. The kind that you only see in old movies. And she was one of _the_ nicest people I've ever met. Well, alongside Esme.

"As far as Jasper says she's doing fabulous. The chemo is working and she's cancer free. Back to shoveling food into the mouths of these ones..." he pinched Lydia's chin lovingly. She squealed happily and looked towards me. "Momma I'm done. Lolli..." she reached for it again and I looked around at her placement. All the food was gone, along with half of her drink.

"Take two more sips of this, and you can have it." She eagerly grabbed her sprite as Edward gave me a weird look.

"What difference will the drink make?"

"It'll clear her mouth of food stuck in her teeth and stuff. Haven't you ever done that? When I was a kid, my mom always made me do that. And it always made the lollipop taste, well, better."

"You're an odd one."

"Your mom made you do it too. You just don't remember. I still do it to this day." I finished un-wrapping the lollipop and gave it to Lydia. She happily stuck it in her mouth and started humming softly.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly. Only one scraped knee, and that happened to be Lydia. She was such a klutz that sometimes I wondered if she really was related to me. On the way home we took the kids to McDonalds again and soon they were all in their beds fast asleep. Edward and I, on the other hand, had our hands full with a wide awake Lydia.

"How about a story?" she sat up straight and laid down, covering herself with her wonder woman blanket. I had given it to her. She loved it, although she loved the princess world a lot, maybe even a little more.

"What do you want to hear, baby?" she moved the bottle from her mouth to speak.

"Dragons."

"Dragons!" I teased. She nodded her head a little sleepily.

"Okay. Hmm, where to start. Once upon a long and adventurous time ago, there was a strong little girl."

"She was pretty…" Lydia spoke up, clearly remembering this story from a few nights ago.

"Mhm, the most BEAUTIFUL little girl in the land. Her name was Linda. And she was friends with…-"

"..-everyone." We said together.

"Does she know this story?" Edward whispered.

"Only a little." I teased. I don't remember how many times I had told this story. But I do know it by heart.

"Finish." Lydia said before grabbing my hand and putting it to her heart.

"Where was I? Oh! Yeah. She was friends with everyone. No matter how big, no matter how small. She had the heart of a lion, so brave and courageous. Her heart was big; she loved every little thing, and everyone. Even the ones who didn't want the love."

"But why..." she whined, per usual.

"Why what?" Edward asked.

"Why don't they want her love?" She answered, like he should have known.

"Well. Sometimes people believe that they don't need love. Some people just don't believe that you need it to be happy." She sat back, satisfied with this answer like I knew she would be. "And it's those people that need it most." I finished.

"Well, one day, Linda went for a walk. She had been walking for a while, and didn't realize that she had gotten so deep into the forest, she had become lost.-"

"No!" Lydia cried.

"Yes! She didn't panic though. She knew that the trees were nice to her; they would sway and speak to her and help her get out. But before she could even speak to the trees, she heard a noise…"

"What's it…" Lydia gasped. I giggled at her version of 'what was it.' Her baby talk was so cute.

"Linda walked through the bushes and came upon a magical world!"

"Very 'Narnia,' Bella." Edward snorted. I slapped him and continued on to the best part.

"Linda looked around, and she saw so many beautiful things! She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Unicorns, Centaurs, Satyrs, you name it!"

"Wonder Woman?"

"Yes! Even Wonder Woman was deep inside the depths of this beautiful world." Lydia giggled as I continued.

"Linda walked deeper into the city. As she continued to walk, a faun walked up to her…"

"Aren't fauns the same thing as satyrs?" Edward interjected.

"No. They're junior Satyrs. They haven't gotten their horns yet…"

"Duh" Lydia annunciated the word, causing us both to laugh.

"That's right, baby. Anyway… A faun came up to her, and he said…-"

"Lost..." Lydia said, her mouth hanging open in excitement.

"That's right. He asked the girl, 'are you lost, my dear?' she began to cry, because victorious women cry too. She began to tell the faun about her troubles. Her long walk turning into hours of being lost. Aimlessly walking the dark woods right up until the very spot she was standing. And you know what the faun said?" I said, getting close to her face, smiling like an idiot. She giggled wildly as I spoke.

"He laughed! He laughed and hugged the little girl. 'Only the simply lost stumble upon our glorious city.' The faun said, helping the girl into the nearest tavern. She ate delicious soup with bread and butter as the faun explained the city to her. All of the wonderful happenings, and also of the dragon."

She gasped and whispered "Dragon…"

"Yes. He explained that whoever slayed the dragon would ultimately become queen of quirkerton. Linda accepted the challenge because well, Linda believed that she could simply talk to the dragon and ask it politely if it would stop terrorizing the citizens of quirkerton. As Linda set out on her quest, with only a heart so big and a tiny sword, she reached the dragon's lair within a matter of a few hours. 'HEY YOU' she called to the dragon, awaiting it to come from its slumber. The dragon approached angrily, wondering who dared to interrupt it's slumber. "WHO GO…-"

"No! Ed…" she clutched Edward's shirt. She pointed at him, and then laid down for us to continue. "She wants you to do the dragon voice." I commented.

"What does the dragon say?" he whispered.

"Anything. 'Who dare interrupts my slumber?' Ya know. Stuff like that." I leaned back and watched in amusement.

He smiled at her as I spoke. "The dragon approached from its lair, and said-"

"WHO GOES THERE…" Edward said in an impressive dragon voice. Much better than what I do…

"Linda at first felt scared at first, but she stormed up to that dragon and she said, 'you listen to me. I want you to stop terrorizing the citizens of quirkerton or I will slay you!' the dragon then sat down and looked the girl in the eye and said…"

"I will stop if you have tea with me." Edward said. Lydia giggled. "What?" I asked, laughing a little myself. It was goofy, and it went a long with the story nicely, I must say.

"Well, ya know. The dragon seems lonely so... Maybe he just wants invited for tea." Edward shrugged, like it was the most logical explanation. I cleared my throat and began again.

"Linda thought about this for a minute. And then she agreed. The dragon then spoke of how lonely he got and he just wanted some friends. Linda promised the dragon to visit again, and she would talk to the towns' people. From that day on, the dragon always had friends. Because he had love in his heart. Linda came to the town every day. She became a regular visitor, and the queen, and she never had to be lost to find the city. In fact, she always felt found. And that's all that matters. Love."

"The End" Edward said, smiling at us both. We heard applause break out in the room and I turned around, seeing Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Mrs. Whitlock. Edward and I stood up, bowing before our audience.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"From the beginning." Alice said. I looked over and Lydia had her bottle in her mouth, sucking away happily as she slept. I hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and took a long sniff of her baby smell before I tucked her in and walked out with the rest of the gang. She always smelled so good, and I always had a hard time leaving this beautiful baby. As everyone was gathering into the car, Edward stopped me just before I got in.

"Bella… Do you believe all of that stuff you said?" He looked away nervously.

"Believe what? Quirkerton? Hell yeah ma-"

"No. That stuff about love…" I was shocked that he had even asked me that. Did I believe all of that, or was I just a hypocrite trying to keep a beautiful little girls heart full of love for as long as I could. I found myself realizing I didn't know what I believed. I smiled at him as I answered. "It's just a silly story, Edward." And I got in the van.

**A/N: so you've witnessed your very first 'Bella Story Time'**

**There will probably be a lot more. But I'm not sure yet. And the whole Wonder Woman thing is legit. I love Wonder Woman. I want to be her. LOL. But in all honesty, When and if I ever have a daughter, she's going to love the princess' AND wonder woman. She'll be so educated, it'll be fabulous. Anyway.**

**I'm sorry that it's so short. This chapter just needed to happen.**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**I FUCKIN' LOVE IT.**

**I just noticed that I give Edward a southern twang. I never realized this. I'm so used to saying darlin' and y'all. Being from Texas. So you'll be able to catch it in this story. **

**Alright. MY New Year's resolution is to finish all of my stories early June, mid June at the latest. So expect updates. And A LOT of them. So REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Goodnight/morning loves. It's 5:46am here.**

**Peace, Love, and Hot Lumberjacks. :3**

**-Nicole. **

**Do you know the power of reviews? Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy guess what happens? I get inspired. And when I get inspired, I write these wonderful chapters for you. And when you read and review, you get previews of these wonderful chapters. WONDER-MOUS. Wondermous.**

**Reviews can cure cancer. Not proven yet…. But we have people working on it…**


End file.
